A motor grader has conventionally been known as a work vehicle.
For example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0127530 (PTD 1) discloses a method and an apparatus for controlling a blade based on a load applied to a motor grader. Specifically, a scheme for adjusting a height of the blade when a load applied to the blade is high is shown.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0056961 (PTD 2) discloses a scheme for automatically adjusting the orientation and position of the blade based on a signal from a ground inclination sensor configured to sense an inclination of a surface of the ground.